Seattle Grace Preparatory School
by Charitess
Summary: In this AU Meredith, Derek, and many of the other members of Seattle Grace attend Seattle Grace Preparatory School. They learn how to manage the stress of high school and other aspects of life while attending this top notch boarding school.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have tried to write this fic for around two years now and I finally had an idea of what to do with it. Anyway, this chapter is really short but I wanted to know if anyone would be interested. I hope you enjoy!**

Meredith Grey was ecstatic to be leaving her mother and Boston behind. She had been waiting for this day since June when she got her acceptance letter from Seattle Grace Preparatory School. She would be on the other side of the country away from her rude mother.

She was in the cab she had called to take her to the airport. Her mother didn't bother to go with her or even say goodbye. Ellis Grey had already left for her shift before Meredith had woken up that morning. Meredith was used to this. With a childhood filled with OR galleries and nannies she didn't expect her mother to be there.

Now at the airport people were staring. It was unusual for a thirteen year old girl to be walking around the airport by herself. It was even stranger because Meredith didn't look like a thirteen year old. She looked ten or eleven years old. She was underdeveloped for her age even though mentally she was more mature than most twenty year olds.

Making her way through security and then boarding the plane Meredith felt like there was a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She would no longer have to live under the scrutiny of her mother. She was free.

On the plane she found her seat. It was a window seat, her favorite. She checked her phone and saw it was exactly 8:30. She did some quick math in her head and figured out that she would be arriving in Seattle at about 2:15.

She felt the seat next to her shift as a person sat down. She looked over and saw a woman probably in her early twenties sitting next to her. Meredith smiled and noticed the woman had very interesting indigo eyes.

The woman spoke and said, "Hi I'm Nancy Shepherd. You seem very young to be all alone. Do you have a parent seated in a different part of the plane?"

Meredith responded to the woman saying, "I'm Meredith Grey and I'm all by myself. I know it's very strange but my mother is a surgeon and couldn't possibly take the time out of her schedule to bring me to school."

"No way you're the daughter of Ellis Grey. Hasn't she won like two Harper Averys. I'm currently in med school so I know all about her." Nancy said excitedly.

"Yep that's her," Meredith responded coldly. "She didn't want to waste her time bringing her daughter across the country to go to a school. Most parents would be ecstatic if there daughter was going to Seattle Grace Prep. Not her though she just shrugged and said something about me being ordinary."

"Wow that's really awful. That's cool that you're going to Seattle Grace. My brother is going there too. That's actually why I'm heading to Seattle. He's starting ninth grade. What grade are you going to? Seventh?" Nancy asked.

"I'm actually thirteen. I'll be fourteen in October so I am also going into ninth grade. Maybe I'll meet your brother." Meredith responded.

"Wow, you're quite small for your age. You will probably get to know him. It's quite a small school. I went there for my senior year because I got a full scholarship. When my brother applied he also got a full scholarship or he probably wouldn't be going." Nancy responded. Meredith and Nancy talked for the rest of the flight and before they knew it they had landed in Seattle. They kept talking all the way to baggage claim and they decided to share a cab to Seattle Grace since Nancy didn't want Meredith to take a cab by herself.

"I'll tell Derek to be nice to you." Nancy said during the cab ride. "It'll be nice for you guys to have friends. Also, his best friend Mark will be starting there too. He's a bit annoying most of the time but he's nice enough." Meredith was nervous. As soon as they pulled into the driveway of the school all of her fears shrunk. The school was on a beautiful lake and the whole place was rustic but modern at the same time.

As they got out of the cab she saw an older woman with short graying hair yell,"Nance, good you're finally here. We thought you might have missed your flight like last Christmas" but all of a sudden the woman that Meredith figured was Mrs. Shepherd stopped. She then started again saying, "Nance, why is there a girl in that car with you?"

"Mom, this is Meredith Grey and she is also starting ninth grade here. We were next to each other on the flight and became friends on the way here." Nancy replied, "We decided it would be easier to share a cab and I could introduce her to Derek." Hearing his name mentioned a tall dark haired boy with the same bright indigo eyes came around the car to say hi.

"Nancy you actually made it on time," he said with a smirk and Meredith knew that this boy would be trouble.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed. If you want more of this story please review. It really helps to know that people are interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know this is a really quick update but I already has most of this written and I had time to update so here it is.**

Derek might have made a snarky comment at his sister but he was focused on the pretty little blonde haired girl standing next to his sister. Her hair caught the September sunlight and looked silky soft. It was her eyes that really captivated him though. They were emerald green and it seemed liked if she looked into your eyes she would know exactly what you were thinking.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when she said, "Hi I'm Meredith Grey. I'm also in the ninth grade so Nancy thought it would be nice if we met." Derek just stood there staring. Meredith talked again, "Excuse me. Derek. Hello?" She was now waving her hands in his face to make sure he was alive.

"Um yea, hi," Derek responded. "You should meet Mark too since he's also our age"

"Hi, I'm Mark Sloan. I have a good feeling that we will be very good friends," Mark said with a wink.

Meredith turned to Nancy remembering what she said about Mark being a little bit annoying and whispered, "I see what you mean now." Nancy laughed and Mark winked again.

Mrs. Shepherd started yelling that it was already 3:45 and she wanted a good space in line. So Mrs. Shepherd, Nancy, Mark, Derek, and Meredith made there way to the office to get their room assignment, schedules, and student ID.

"So, who do we have here?" said the woman behind the desk.

"I'm Meredith Grey. I'm going into the ninth grade," Meredith stated as she handed the woman her paperwork.

"Ah, the famous Ellis Grey's daughter," the woman stated. "I'm Mrs. Bailey, I will be your biology teacher. You'll be in Green dorm. Do you know how the dorm system works or do you need me to clarify."

"Um...Could you please explain," Meredith stuttered. She found this woman very intimidating.

"As you know we only accept 80 students per grade, 40 girls and 40 boys. There are two ninth grade girls dorms connected by a common room. Now our creator, Richard Webber, wanted every student to have their own room so the dorms are hexagons. There will be a room on five of the sides with a staircase on the last side. Each dorm has four floors so if you calculate 5 rooms x 4 floors = 20. 20 girls x 2 dorms = the 40 girls. The boys dorms are organized the same way," Mrs. Bailey explained to a somewhat confused Meredith. "You are on the third floor of Green. You and the other girls will decide who gets what room." Mrs. Bailey then gave Meredith her schedule and her student ID.

"Okay Meredith I'm gonna help you bring your stuff to your dorm and Mom is going to help Der and Mark," Nancy told Meredith. Nancy the looked at Meredith's schedule and shouted, "No way! I was third floor Green too!"

"That's so cool. Okay let's go I want to meet the other girls on my floor," said Meredith. Nancy and Meredith made there way the other side of the high school campus. Each classroom was it's own little cabin with the boys dormitories on the North side and the girls dormitories on the South side. The East side is where the office and library was while the dining hall was located on the West side. The freshman dorms this year were the furthest to the West so Nancy and Meredith had a pretty far walk.

Nancy and Meredith managed to get most of her stuff in one trip and when they made it to the third floor of Green they were greeted with screams of excitement and a very perky blonde girl saying, "You must be Meredith! You're the last one here so you get that room." The girl pointed to the room directly across from the stairs. "I'm Izzie by the way," the girl stated while sticking out her hand for Meredith to shake. Izzie then pointed out Cristina a short Asian girl who was reading a book, a very tall and red haired girl named Addison, and Callie a dark haired girl who had been unpacking her stuff.

Meredith said hello to everyone and Nancy helped her move most of the stuff into her room. During the trek back to the Shepherd's car Nancy put Derek's phone number in Meredith's phone and gave Meredith her email. After bringing the last of the stuff to her room Meredith hugged Nancy and said goodbye.

As she sat in on a couch with her new roommates she decided to send Derek a text saying:

 _Hey Derek. It's Meredith, ya know the girl that Nancy met. She gave me your phone number so we could be friends or something. Anyway I hope you like SG so far maybe my group of roommates and yours can eat dinner we're going down at 6 so we don't look like losers._

Derek had just settled into his room when he heard his phone buzz. He figured it had just been Nancy saying goodbye since he didn't see her before she left. He and Mark had both been put on the second floor of the Union dorm. The three other guys on their floor were Alex, George, and Owen. Alex seemed rough around the edges and was very muscular, George had short brown hair and was kind of awkward but was nice enough, and Owen had these crazy blue eyes and bright orange hair. They seemed like good enough guys to share a dorm with.

He finally decided to check his phone or else Nancy would have a fit. He saw a text from an unknown number but after reading it he couldn't stop smiling. It was that girl Meredith.

Mark noticed his smile and grabbed his phone out of his hand. After reading the text he decided he would tease Derek a little. "So, Derek you've been here for less than 24 hours and you've already got yourself a girlfriend. It's a shame really I was gonna go for her. She's a total babe don't ya think," Mark knew exactly how to push his buttons and all the other guys started hooting.

"Yeah she's cute but I also promised Nancy that I would be nice to her so are you guys okay with getting dinner with her and her roommates at 6?," Derek said with a little bit of attitude. All of the guys mumbled about being okay with it so Derek responded.

 _6:00 sounds great. I'm gonna apologize ahead of time for Mark. If Nancy didn't tell you he's a manwhore but you learn to ignore it. It'll be nice to have a friend. See you then Mer._

Meredith couldn't help laughing about the Mark comment. Cristina noticed and said, "Who are you talking to McDreamy?" This was the nickname that they had given Derek. Meredith nodded and told them that they were meeting them for dinner.

Derek was going to play it cool. He was afraid that he would freeze up like earlier and Mark would swoop in and take Meredith. He would never admit it but he felt almost inferior next to Mark sometimes. Mark knew exactly what to say and most girls went for Mark instead.

He wouldn't let Mark take Meredith from him. There was just something about. He had never felt this way. So, dressed in his favorite The Clash t-shirt and a pair of worn out jeans he sent a quick text to Meredith:

 _On our way to the dining hall. See you there Mer._

Derek and his roommates left the dorm and started the short walk to the dining hall. Derek couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach.

Meredith her her phone buzz as she stepped out of the shower. All she wanted to do is take a nice shower after her long day of traveling. It was from Derek. She realized what time it was and cursed loudly. She didn't have time to dry her hair if she wanted to be at the dining hall by six. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and dressed in a Cornell t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

She quickly texted Derek back saying:

 _Leaving now. Sorry I lost track of time so I look like shit but I probably still look better than you. Did you just call me Mer? I like it but I guess I'll have to call you Der now._

Meredith and her gaggle of roommates made there way to the dining hall chatting the whole way there. When they walked in Meredith noticed Derek and Mark sitting with three other guys that must be their roommates. Meredith's new roomate Addison seemed to notice Derek as well since she sat right across from him and started to talk to him.

As they finished up with dinner Derek was trying to get an opportunity to talk to Meredith. During dinner her roommate Addison would not leave him alone. So Derek spent his dinner sulking while a tenth grade boy named Finn offered to show Meredith around the grounds.

It seemed like Meredith was flirting back which made it even worse. He told Addison that he wasn't feeling good and headed back to his dorm. He couldn't deal with Finn or Addison anymore.

Meredith watched Derek leave. After he spent the whole dinner talking to Addison Meredith had been upset. He obviously liked Addison, so when an older boy named Finn sat across from her she decided she would talk to him.

Finn was very cute and they went for a walk after dinner. She found out that he was from a small town in upstate New York. It had been hard for him to move all the way across the country. They talked for a couple of hours and Meredith really liked him.

As they got back to Meredith's dorm Finn asked her, "So I know I just met you but every Saturday they let the students go to the mall to do stuff. Well I was wondering if you want to go to a movie and then get some pizza or something?"

Meredith was dumbstruck. It was her first day and she already got asked out by a cute sophomore. "Yeah that sounds like fun," responded Meredith. They exchanged numbers and Finn kissed Meredith on the cheek. Meredith walked back to the room with a huge smile on her face.

When Meredith got to her floor she heard Cristina say, "So who's the cute older guy giving you kisses on the cheek."

"Were you guys watching me?" Meredith asked with a laugh.

"No, we totally didn't watch the whole thing from the stairwell window," Izzie said and then giggled. The girls stayed up late that night giggling and chatting getting to know each other.

Meanwhile, in the boys dorms Derek had a million thoughts running through his mind. He could hear his new friends talking and playing on Owen's Xbox, but he wasn't feeling up to it. He only had one thing running through his mind, Meredith. He was debating whether or not he would text her.

He decided he would just take a quick shower and then get to know his new friends better. If Meredith wanted to talk she would have to text him first. He wasn't going to seem all desperate and needy.

Derek woke the next day feeling very rested. It was Monday, his first day of classes. He was nervous but he only had half of his classes today. His schedule was Advanced Global History, then a break, then Geometry, Lunch, and then Biology. He was super excited for Biology.

He hopped in the shower quickly washing his hair so it wouldn't look like an afro. He put on a pair of shorts and a blue polo shirt. He went to find his new roommates and saw that they were all waiting for him.

"Jeez Shep if you took any longer on you hair we would've missed breakfast," snapped Mark. Mark was always obnoxious when he hadn't eaten anything. Rushing to grab all of his books he forgot his phone that was charging in his room.

Across campus Meredith was sending a quick text to Derek saying:

 _I saw you left dinner early last night. I hope you're okay. Addison went on and on about you. You should ask her to hang out with you on Saturday. Well I hope you have a good first day. I'm heading over to breakfast now, maybe I'll see you there._

Meredith was wearing her favorite lavender sweater with jeans and her worn out Converse. She was hoping that Derek would respond. He had seemed very unfriendly during dinner. If something was wrong she should probably email Nancy and let her know.

There was knock at her door. It was Cristina, she was rearing a grey shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. Out of all the girls in her dorm she liked Cristina the best. She had a feeling that they were going to become very good friends.

"Come on Mer, we're gonna be late. Stop waiting for McDreamy to text you back. You already have a McUpperclassman anyway." Meredith rolled her eyes and grabbed her back. She had a long day ahead of her.

 **AN: Don't hate me! Its high school so there has to be a lot of miscommunication and drama.**


End file.
